1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope reprocessor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an endoscope, which includes an elongated insertion portion, has been widely used for various inspections and various therapies inside of a body. Various conduits for air feeding, water feeding, sucking, and the like are provided inside of the endoscope. After the use of the endoscope, cleaning and the like of not only an outer surface of the endoscope, but also the inside of various conduits are performed.
The endoscope is cleaned and disinfected by using, for example, a dedicated endoscope cleaning/disinfecting apparatus. The endoscope is immersed in a treatment tank, and a connection tube for supplying a cleaning liquid or the like to pipe sleeves or the like of various conduits of the endoscope is connected to supply the cleaning liquid or the like through the connection tube to perform cleaning and the like. The endoscope cleaning/disinfecting apparatus also measures an amount of flow or a pressure of a liquid flowing through the connection tube to detect clogging of various conduits.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-135946 proposes an endoscope cleaning/disinfecting apparatus that can put a connection part of a cleaning tube and a pipe sleeve into a sealed state and an unsealed state to allow securing washability of a pipe sleeve part and detecting clogging of a conduit.